


Heart-to-Heart Talks

by MsFujoshi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Friendship, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Text Message style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFujoshi/pseuds/MsFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mainly inspired from Mystic Messenger, the AssClass text messaging that I saw on tumblr (forgot the account, sorry ;w;), and one particular fanfic in this fandom called "The 3-meme class" :') Although I want to focus more on KaruNagi. This is pretty much random phone chats and phone calls between the two (most of the time), but it will follow the events in the manga, starting from the ending of Civil War arc. Can't say how many chapters, but surely it will be long. </p><p>*edit: I am now planning to make this a developing relationship kind of story about these two. Although you will still see random scenes that I just made on top of my head (more like behind-the-scenes of the AssClass series itself within Karma and Nagisa's journey together), it will now follow a certain plot. :3</p><p>*Note: I do not own Assassination Classroom*</p><p>This is also my first fanfic to be published, so I hope you will enjoy it! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Anew...Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if my grammar is not perfect ;w; Like I said, this is my first time to do this kind of hobby. I'm not even sure on how much I'll update on this, but I promise I'll give my effort into it for the love of my ship~~~
> 
> Also, there will be some minor spoilers. The 1st chapter is after the Civil War arc, where Nagisa and Karma finished their fight with no honorifics <3 *squeals* 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I used "Twintails" ;w; I dunno which username I'll give to Nagisa sooooo forgive me!

It has been a long and exhausting day for Class 3-E. After all of that nerve-wracking action and unexpected battle highlights, the winner was finally proclaimed: the royal blue team. It was a fair fight, if Koro-sensei say so himself, and because of that conflict, it brought the classmates a little closer than usual. Specifically, Karma and Nagisa.

 

Arriving home, Karma went straight to his room, putting away all of his stuff on his desk, and allowing himself to drown in the softness of his fluffy queen sized bed. Feeling the pain all over his body, he relaxed himself to the point that he can sleep for a day. Still, he couldn’t do so because his head is just filled of today’s events, mostly his fight with Nagisa.

 

“Nagisa…” Karma unconsciously said the blue-haired boy’s name in space. Now that he mentions it, he remembers the fact that they finally dropped the honorifics after all these years. It is ironic that it sounds nostalgic to him, like it was just very natural to call him like that. He couldn’t help but have mixed feelings about it; happiness with a bit of fear and awkwardness. Happy because he can be more open to his best friend, scared because he doesn’t know how will he approach the deep side of their relationship from now on, and awkward because it was really really _really_ late for them to drop the honorifics. Still, he can’t help but enjoy the situation they are both in right now.

 

“I wonder how Nagisa feels about this now. Probably the same as me, eh?” The sadistic red head softly murmured his thoughts, not noticing how long he was smiling when thinking about it. “I wonder...can our friendship grow deeper though?” He can’t help but question that possibility. They finally cut off the distance between them, but Karma feels like it is not yet enough to satisfy him. He couldn’t understand why, but unknowingly he wants to know more about Nagisa. “Is this a good thing that I think about it or a bad thing? Is this desire or just an honest way to feel about it?” After thinking for some period of time, Karma just answered his question with a “Meh.” He shrugged it off temporarily, realizing how fucking sweaty he was and decided to give his stinky body a fresh bath.

* * *

 

Few hours passed and it is almost time to sleep. Karma just finished doing his homework even though his body is a bit stiff from all that fighting and his mind is still occupied with Nagisa. Feeling a bit anxious, he decided to chat with him before he finally have his shuteye for tonight.

 

*Twintails is now online*

 

“Goodie, he is on. Wonder what he is doing…”

 

*Chatbox*

 

RedBane: Yo Nagisa

 

Twintails: Ah, Karma! ^^ How are you?

 

RedBane: Feeling good, a bit dazed about what happened today

 

Twintails: Yeah same here. Still couldnt believe we went through all that…

 

RedBane: Yeah...tbh I keep thinking about our fight Nagisa

 

Twintails: You arent the only one ^^,,,

 

Does it feel strange after all that happened?

 

RedBane: Eh...sort of? I honestly dunno. I mean, I am happy it happened but..

 

Twintails: But?

 

RedBane: I just cant put my finger on it. Like I feel like there is something more that I should do. Something that...I want to do. For you. For us. You know?

 

Well does that sound corny in the slightest XD

 

Twintails: LOL corny? Not really ^^

 

RedBane: Heeeh, how can you say that?

 

Twintails: W-well...I mean, I know you are just concerned about the friendship that we have, which makes me glad. These years, we are just filled with doubt before. And now...look at us ^^ We somehow made it through the hole of the needle

 

RedBane: Yeah true enough. It is a scary journey tho

 

Twintails: Scary?

 

RedBane: Well for me it was, you have no fucking idea :v ever since I discovered your true nature - your bloodlust specifically - I just dunno how to act around you

 

Twintails: Really? You already saw that?

 

RedBane: Yeah. Ikr? Scary asf XD

 

Altho after experiencing our battle, I came to recognized it and not ignore it. Probably becos we are able to be in the same platform unlike a few years ago. And now…

 

I never realized how beautiful that was. Seeing you as someone with pure bloodlust is just breathtaking.

 

………

 

Silence prevailed for a few minutes. Karma, who is really bad at being cheesy, tries to give a more casual explanation for Nagisa, which he figured is blushing right now, like himself.

 

RedBane:….Ok that sounds weird. Let’s just say I just admired your aura as an assassin now :v Something like that..

 

Twintails: A-aahh, I see I see ^^,,

 

RedBane: Hahahaha sorry, I just dunno how to explain it really. So weird I cant even

 

Twintails: Never thought you would said that tho

 

RedBane: Really?

 

Well yeah true enough. Admiring someone, especially your best friend, is a bit weird for someone rash and proud like me

 

Twintails: No no no no, aside from that, I mean the “I cant even” XD

 

RedBane: ? Wha

 

Really now?

 

Cmon I am just joining the trend, dont judge :v

 

Twintails: Hahahahaha not so you but I like it :>

 

“Like it…” Feeling a hint of warmth in his cheeks, Karma feels a bit overwhelmed by his companion’s reply. Nevertheless, he replied him back, hoping that his bashfulness won’t show.

 

RedBane: Like it? What, am I cute now? :v

 

Twintails: Mhmm, maybe as cute as your embarrassed reaction after you failed in your Math exam :P

 

RedBane: Wha

 

NAGISA HOW DID YOU

 

NO ADJGIENXKSLS

 

Twintails: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG XD

 

THAT REACTION, SO PRICELESS

 

RedBane: ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU LIL BITCH :P OR WE NEED TO HAVE ANOTHER CIVIL WAR AGAIN

 

Twintails: OK OK OK XD

 

Well, I found out about it from Koro-sensei :v he requested that I should at least check on you every now and then, after what happened to you. In return, he gave me a picture of your embarrassing moment as a gift, to prove how bad the situation is. It was so hilarious I never thought you can make that face

 

Sorry Karma XD

 

RedBane: THAT FCKING CHEEKY OCTOPUUUUUUSSSSSS

 

PROMISE ME YOU WONT SHARE THAT PIC TO ANYONE IN CLASS 3-E OR ILL FCKING FORCE CROSSDRESS YOU

 

Twintails: EEHH??!!

 

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I PROMISE, JUST CALM THE SHIT DOWN KARMA

 

Have mercy on me QAQ

 

RedBane: Haaah, I swear...I would love to twist that yellow bastard’s neck right now

 

Wont kill him tho, dw. Ill just give him a good suffering that will last a week :>

 

Twintails: Riiiight ^^,,

 

But really, it is very cute. I can keep it right? :v

 

RedBane: Just dont use it as blackmail ok? Or Ill use the photo where you crossdressed to save our classmates in the island ;)

 

Twintails: YOU STILL HAVE THAT PICTURE?? QAQ

 

RedBane: Why ofc~ it was cute you know <3

 

Twintails: G-gaaah..

 

RedBane: All fair and square dont chu think Nagisa? :>

 

Twintails: You got me there, sheesh

 

Actually I have an idea..

 

RedBane: Hm?

 

Oooohhh are you thinking what Im thinking?

 

Twintails: :>

 

RedBane: :>

 

Suddenly, they both searched for those pictures that they keep teasing about, and changed their own private profile pics only seen in their chat. Karma’s using Nagisa’s in his trap outfit and Nagisa’s using Karma’s in his blushing scene. Noticed what they have both done to each other, they expressed their reactions in the chat while losing their shit and just die in laughter.

 

RedBane: OMG HOW DARE YOU NAGISA

 

Twintails: HOW DARE YOU TOO KARMA

 

ALTHO IT IS EXPECTED BUT SERIOUSLY XDD

 

RedBane: FUCK THIS IS TOO FUNNY TO BE TRUE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

Twintails: HAHAAHAHAHA I CANT BREATHE

 

RedBane: I CANT EVEN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 

Twintails: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 

RedBane: This is true friendship <3

 

Twintails: Certainly <3

 

“Haaaaah, that feels so good~” Karma rubbed his eyes, removing away his tears of joy. Realizing how tired he felt, he checked the time. Surprisingly, it is already 12:30 am. Not only that, they both still have school tomorrow.

 

RedBane: Whoops it is already past 12. Gtg and sleep

 

Twintails: Woah you are right! We still have school too

 

Still wanna chat with you tho

 

RedBane: Lets continue tomorrow, okie? Nagisa-chan~ :3

 

Twintails: Dont fcking call me that or Ill call you Karma-chan :v

 

I really prefer you calling me Nagisa alright?

 

RedBane: Aww, enjoying the no-honorifics thing dont ya? :P

 

Twintails: Dont judge :P

 

Well then, goodnight Karma. See you tomorrow

 

RedBane: Yeah goodnight

 

………

 

RedBane: Actually wait

 

Nagisa?

 

Twintails: Yeah?

 

RedBane: I….

 

Thank you. For sticking with me. After all this time.

 

Twintails: Karma..

 

^^ Thanks too Karma. I’m happy you are here.

 

RedBane: Yeah

 

Goodnight Nagisa

 

Twintails: Goodnight Karma~

 

*Twintails is now offline*

 

Closing the chatting app, Karma lied down in bed, feeling impatient about the upcoming events tomorrow. Still, one thing is bothering him.

 

“....What was I trying to say to Nagisa before?? Did I just almost say I….

.

.

.

Nah, I think that’s not it. I’m probably just too lonely or tired that I thought of that. Heh.”

 

With a smirk on his face, the red assassin put an alarm on his phone like usual, put the phone on his bed table, turned off the lights, and then covered himself in his blanket to get some sleep. Before drifting off to Dreamland, he unconsciously said the name again.

 

“Nagisa…”


	2. A Hint of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrryyyy it took long, having midterms atm ;w; but yay, I finally got inspired to write this chapter. Actually, there wasn't that much chat messaging, but there are still some so hope that counts? Hahahahahaha I'm sorry again ;w;
> 
> Also, there are some mini spoilers; you have been warned. And again, I don't own the AssClass series.
> 
> But yeah, I actually really enjoyed making this chapter. This is like the starting spark of the cute love development, and I really like how this is going. Hopefully, you also like it too~ <3
> 
> So yeah, enjoy reading!

Waking up, Karma, who is always feeling unenthusiastic in the mornings, slowly crawled out of bed, getting ready for the start of a new day. Even though he hates the sound of his alarm ringtone, the excitement still reigns within him, thanks to the fun chat that he had with Nagisa. He can't wait to create more bonding moments with him, since they are now officially bestfriends. His desire to be with the blue head lingers a little bit more than usual, but he casted it aside. He thought, 'Why does it need to bother anyway? There's nothing unusual about it; it's Nagisa after all.'  
  
After straightening up his thoughts and struggling in rejecting his sweet slumber, he had his breakfast, took a nice shower, dressed up in his usual black blazer-school uniform, and prepared himself to travel to his (beloved) Class 3-E classroom building. As he leaves the house, he decided to give Nagisa a goodmorning text in their chat.  
  
*in the chatbox*  
  
RedBane: Good morning Nagisa. Wanna go to school together like usual?  
  
Fortunately, "Twintails" rapidly replied.  
  
Twintails: Sure sure ^^ at the train station?  
  
RedBane: Yep. I'm on my way now.  
  
Twintails: Aren't you very early. I'm still in my room fixing my stuff.  
  
RedBane: You mean fixing your cute fluffy twintails which is also your cute fluffy nickname for some reason? :v  
  
Twintails: Hey, don't judge :T I honestly liked this hairstyle. Thank Kayano-chan for that.  
  
RedBane: Heeeh...Kaede-san eh?  
  
Well anywayz, you better hurry up you slowpoke :P see ya later~  
  
Twintails: You and your teasing :P see ya Karma~

* * *

  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Karma?"  
  
Nagisa became a bit confused as Karma asked a strange question while walking up the hill towards the classroom.  
  
"Well, for you she is the closest girl you hang out with among our class right? Like, I just wanna know your reaction after seeing that secret side of her."  
  
"Mhm...well, of course I was surprised and worried. I think I was also a bit angry too."  
  
"Angry? How Nagisa?"  
  
"Well, it's just...I can't believe that she will just fake her own persona just for killing Koro-sensei. I mean, I just don't like it when she said that the Kayano I know now ever since we met is all a fantasy, you know? It's pretty painful to be honest, hehehe." Nagisa looked up to Karma with a weird smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm, I see. I guess I can understand what you mean. If I were in your shoes, and you will be as Kaede-san, I think I'll be devastated too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah. We've been together for a few years now. I won't accept it if you are just being plastic to me all this time...are you?"  
  
"Of course not, Karma! Why would I do that?" The shortie gives off a huff, making Karma smirk and realizing how cute Nagisa was when he does that. Karma then ruffles the blue hair in response to his amusement. "I'm just joking. Besides, if you really did, I would have already noticed and abandoned you."  
  
"As expected from a keen and smart devil like you, Karma."  
  
"Glad you know me so well, Nagisa." Karma ends his sentence with a wink, and Nagisa couldn't help but laugh. But somehow Karma stopped in his tracks. Nagisa wondered why he did that, but soon after Karma answered his curiousity with a new question in mind.  
  
"Hey, did you ever like Kayano?"  
  
"Like Kayano?"  
  
"You know...romantically. I mean you did kissed her."  
  
"THAT WAS ONLY JUST TO SAVE HER KARMA!!!"  
  
"I still have that picture of that scene by the way."  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD?!"  
  
Nagisa suddenly got all angry, embarrassed and blushy, trying to defend himself. Karma secretly thought, 'Hehe, he really acts like a girl. Such enjoyment.' The cuteness of this trap is really irresistable.  
  
"Oi, the way you are looking at me like that is a bad sign. What are you smirking about?"  
  
"Nothiiiinng~"  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Glad you know me so well Nagisa-chan~"  
  
"Wha- hey now! And I told you, enough with the 'chan'! It's embarrassing."  
  
"Hahahaha, sorry sorry. Can't help it."  
  
"Jeez, give me a break Karma."  
  
Karma chuckled at Nagisa's response, feeling all good and giddy. Nagisa just shrugged it off; at least someone's happy.  
  
"Ok, seriously. Do you like her, Nagisa?" Karma rementions the question to him as they enter their room, putting down their bags on their desks. Nagisa replied, "Eh...like her...I mean, I haven't really thought about it to be honest. Also, why are you asking me this?"

"Probably to make a fanfiction out of it?"

"Karma you don't even know how to make a fanfic."

"True enough. But I can try, right?"

Nagisa softly sighs, almost having enough with the demon's teasing. But somehow, he gives the answer Karma needed. "Well, since I haven't thought about that much, you can say I don't like her. Besides, I think friendship is enough for the both of us."

"Don't like who, Nagisa-kun?"

"GAAAHHH!!"

The boys suddenly shouted in shock, realizing that Kayano is actually behind their backs.

"Wh-whaaa!! Kayano-chan!!"

"A-aahh, didn't expect you are here already, Kaede-san."

"Eh?" Kayano showed a confused face, wondering what it is all about. "What's wrong? I just wanna know which girl you don't like Nagisa-kun."

"U-uhm, well...it is sort of a secret. Sorry."

"Ehh?!? Please?? I wanna know~"

"W-well I-"

"Kaede-san. Come here, I'm gonna show you something." Karma suddenly speaks in between their conversation, helping Nagisa in avoiding the question.

"Well, how unusual Karma-kun. What is it?"

Karma pulls out his phone, checks his gallery, and finds that specific picture. Then he scoots Kayano to come closer to him, and she followed. Karma then showed her the photo, and the girl suddenly turned red.

"I just wanna know, how does it feel to be kissed by Nagisa Shiota?"

"KARMA!!!! DON'T BRING THAT PIC UP!!!!"

"K-karma-kun, how did you get that picture?!?!"

"Well, it is a precious memory after all. It must be never forgotten."

"Wh-why do you do this to me, Karma-kun?!?!"

Feeling all bashful and embarrassed, Kayano sits down on her chair, putting her head on the desk and hiding it. Karma can tell she is actually crying waterfalls right now.

"OIII KARMA, WHEN WILL YOU STOP YOUR TEASING?!?!"

"Mhmm...never?"

"AKABANE KARMA!!!!!!!!"

"Whoops, hahahahahaha!!"

In defeat, Nagisa just hides his face using his hands, covering his embarrassment and face palming at the same time. And while the sadist enjoys doing this for fun, he couldn't help but felt relieved about two things.

"Well, at least that Kayano didn't found out. And that Nagisa doesn't like her."

 

*Bonus scene*

 

-RedBane shared a picture in the chat.-

"Eh? What is this?"

....... O////////O

Twintails: KARMA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?! /////// HOW DARE YOU, IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU

RedBane: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssssst.
> 
> You probably guessed it by now, but if you are wondering, the picture Karma sent was the kissing scene of Kayano and Nagisa. 
> 
> Teasing Nagisa is such a joy, hehe~


	3. To The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~FUDGING FINALLY~~~
> 
> I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG DELAY QAQ  
> I really lost motivation on writing fanfics because of my laziness and busy sched, but MsFujo is back!! I hope you guys forgive me ;w; Now, enough with rambling and let's get on with the chapter. <3

Class E-3 is now on a busy hassle, working on a new research project introduced by Koro-sensei: “To hijack the space station and steal experimentation data!” After realizing that there is a possible way to save Koro-sensei (thanks to the reliable Ritsu) they are now preparing for the infiltration of the Ground Space Station, which two students will sneak in the space shuttle and get the data, which is in outer _freaking_ space. Everybody is really hyped about it...

Except Karma of course.

“These folks are way too hyped,” he even commented. To be quite frank, he is going along with the flow, just for Nagisa’s sake...which is somehow missing in the event of preparing their bodies for the possibility of having themselves floating in zero gravity air. As soon as Karma begin his search for his buddy, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Hoping it was him, Karma checked the screen of his phone, and apparently his guess is surprisingly accurate.

  
Twintails: Karma? Where are you?

RedBane: Um, outside? I mean, everyone is supposed to be outside, where are you exactly?

Twintails: Uh sorry...I need help in the locker room. I am not...feeling good ^^,,,

 

*few seconds of silence, then sudden realization* 

  
“....Oh shit."

"Sensei!!! I'll be right back, I need to take care of something!!!” Karma shouted as he raced to the place where Nagisa is. Koro-sensei answered with “K-Karma-kun? What is going on?”, but the red head couldn’t reply asap due to his worried thoughts. “Please be alright, Nagisa…!” Seeing the door, he fiercely kicked it open, feeling restless by expressing pants. And when he saw his bestfriend….

“Nagisa! Are you ok?!” Karma shouted, as he encountered Nagisa on the floor in a collapsed position, his hand holding on his phone tightly for assurance. He weakly smiled and said, “Karma...haha, sorry for scaring you. My body just lost its balance and I suddenly fell while dressing up. I was surprised too. Didn’t think I’ll be this tired, I couldn’t even shout for help ‘coz my throat feels dry as sand.”

“Thank goodness you can still use your phone to contact me. Here, lemme help you sit up properly...aaand lemme feel your head.” Karma assisted Nagisa with his strong yet gentle arms, Nagisa letting out an exhausted groan as he raised his upper body. Karma then put his hand on top of Nagisa’s forehead, feeling the instant heat in his rough palms. Nagisa’s face also shows signs of this, with mild sweating and slightly blushing cheeks. (Although it is possibly because Nagisa is embarrassed for having his dear companion touching his dear face, but we will never know.)

“Jesus fucking Christ! Nagisa, you should have told me you have a fever. Come on, let’s go to the clinic. Can you stand up by yourself?”

“I think so...um…” Nagisa tried to stand up with his legs, but he ends up clinging on Karma by grabbing his upper body for some support. Karma smirked a bit, amused because the blue haired trap is acting like a clumsy princess. And by that he means Nagisa tightly hugging his waist. ‘Well, it can’t be helped,’ Karma sighed in his mind. ‘He is the type of person who will push himself, even though it is obvious he won’t be able to do it.’ Sighing again but with a smile, he decided to do the most appropriate thing: carrying him in his arms like a goddamn knight in shining armor. 'Wow, aren't I a genius?'

“E-eehh?! K-Karma, what are you doing?!” Nagisa asked as he feels his face getting hotter due to this bastard’s action. Karma answered back happily. “Look Nagisa-hime. Your body is as weak as a lifeless doll, so let me carry you and be your prince that saves the day. And I know, no need to thank me~ This is for your own good after all. Don’t even resist me or my heart will shatter just like your glass shoe. Understood?”

“I appreciate your concern filled with your fake ikemen charm, but why in this fucking position?!?!” Nagisa’s complaints are filling up Karma’s sensitive ears. Or to be precise, it is music to his ears. The cute kind. As he walks across the hallway with the “princess in distress”, he called out to Ritsu on his phone. “Hey, tell the teachers that I am bringing Nagisa to the clinic right now. I would appreciate it if one of them can do a check up on him, although I'm sure it is a fever, but just in case. I'm no doctor here.” When Ritsu happily answered ‘Roger!”, Karma and Nagisa arrived at the clinic, hoping this sudden fever won’t be too bad.

The clinic isn’t that much different from any school clinic, aside from the wood environment replacing the cement. There is no air conditioner unfortunately, but the opened windows can give enough wind to comfort and cool down Nagisa from the heat of his fever and his embarrassment earlier. As Karma slowly gently place Nagisa on one of the beds, which made a faint creaking sound of metal, he noticed Nagisa making a worried expression on his pale face. “What’s wrong, Nagisa? Worried about your sweet prince charming?”

“Shut up. That act was absolutely unnecessary. Although...I gotta give you gratitude for helping me out. And um…” Nagisa paused his sentence thanks to hesitation.

“Hm? What is it, my darling little princess?” said Karma, with a gleeful grin on his face. The teasing aura is there, but his concerning tone didn’t fade. Nagisa couldn’t help but hide his bashfulness again from the red demon. So evil yet so angelic; it’s so unfair.

“I told you to drop the act, you dummy. Also....enough with the droopy, worried face.” Nagisa replied with a faint voice. Karma suddenly switched his expression with a confused one.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said. Your face earlier...I totally scared you back there. I’m sorry. But I promise I’ll be ok. So don’t look at me like that anymore, stupid.”

Nagisa giggled with sincerity to make sure Karma’s worrying will be erased. And it did. Karma felt so much warmth in that precious laugh, believing in Nagisa’s words that everything will be alright. He then realized that it is now his turn in the blushing game, and it was so evident that Nagisa giggled some more. Karma in response gently punched and pinched Nagisa’s cheek and said these words, staring at those oceanic eyes that sparkled in the sunset’s light.

“Sheesh, what am I going to do without you…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nurufufufufu~ Sorry to interrupt your emotional scene, but-”

“UWAAAAHH!!!! K-Koro-sensei!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit Koro-sensei XD


	4. Are You the Cure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, from this point on, things may look quite serious. I would personally like to involve myself more in Karma and Nagisa's situation and create a development that I think they both deserve to have. Tbh I wasn't really satisfied with what the series showed about their friendship, so I will take it in a somehow deeper perspective, with the romance of course. I hope you don't mind this pacing in this fanfic; I just want to give my ship proper justice ;w;

“Hmmm, as I thought. You do have a fever, Nagisa-kun.”

 

Koro-sensei confirmed the two boys, who are still annoyed by his sudden entrance, of Nagisa’s current condition with just one tentacle. “It seems like your body wasn’t able to keep up with the recent activities lately, ever since your impressive duel with Karma-kun. I suggest that you go straight home today and get some rest. And as much as possible, don’t go to school tomorrow to avoid any unnecessary strain to your body,” he added with a concerned voice, which bluntly contradicts his default yellow smiling mask.

 

“Haaah, so that's what it is huh? What a bummer... ” Nagisa sighed.

 

“Well, it can’t be helped. Ahh, now that I mentioned it, you are the most active when it comes to making this project a success Nagisa-kun. Although I completely understand your enthusiasm, you should consider the feelings of your fellow combat partner right here, which I believed is still blushing at the moment. Nurufufu-uwaaahh!!” Koro-sensei suddenly panicked when he saw Karma trying to hit him with a knife, out of desperation to shut this motherfucker up. 

 

“O-Oii!! Karma-kun!! Don’t you promised that you aren’t supposed to kill me as of this moment?!?”

 

“Well, do me a favor and don’t give me a reason to kick your face, you stupid octopus pervert. Or should I steal your wallet again and spend your monthly income that you worked so hard for?” Karma calmly smirked with a hint of rage under his breath. As Koro-sensei continued to curse the red head for probably an eternity, Karma couldn’t help but swear to God above that he wouldn’t mind assassinating the shit out of this living material of squish if Nagisa allowed him to. Nagisa on the other hand smiled in amusement and relief. Seeing Karma’s spunk back in him is enough to bring a bit more life in his tired form.

 

“Hey now, let’s not make a big mess around here. Not to mention, I think the others are waiting for you outside Koro-sensei. You better get going. You too Karma.” Nagisa then slowly raised his upper body up from the bed, still feeling the pain on his back, but it’s not that serious. Karma immediately assisted him nonetheless, while saying his nonstop worries. 

 

“Nagisa, I haven’t even told you to get up yet.”

 

“Karma it’s ok. Let me take care of myself. I don’t want to bother you too much.”

 

“Don’t sweat about it. Besides, I rather take care of you instead of being with this monster who likes invading our privacy for unhealthy, naughty reasons.”

 

“What are you now, my overprotective parent?”

 

“Nooo~pe. I already mentioned that I am your prince charming today, Nagisa-hime.”

 

“Why are you still going with that Karma?!?!”

 

“Aaaahhh~ Isn’t this quite romantic for a sight~? Two bestfriends who went through a lot together, their bud of friendship flawlessly blooms in front of my eyes. Such drama, such beauty, such emotion~~!!! Why, this is way better than any love sto-”

 

“Shut up, you horny pervert made of slime,” said both boys with disappointed looks. 

 

“Anyways~ Lemme at least get your uniform Nagisa. Stay put okie?”

 

“H-Hey, I told you-Oiii, Karma!” 

 

Nagisa wanted to say something, but Karma hurriedly left the clinic to avoid his words. Nagisa just sighed with a concerned smile. “Sheesh, this guy…”

 

“Nurufufufufu. You should be thankful to have a companion like him, you know?” said Koro-sensei, as he sits beside Nagisa on the bed. “To be honest, I am so lucky to be able to witness your growing bond amongst each other, considering what had happened between you two in the past.”

 

“Ehh? You know all about it Koro-sensei?”

 

“Of course! I need to do research about my students before meeting you after all. And your history with Karma is no exception!”

 

‘What a creepy stalker,’ Nagisa thought.

 

“I was intrigued about your past and present development with Karma. Not only as students and assassins, but also as close friends. Seeing you guys fought that day, I can see the sincerity of your actions as you debate your beliefs to one another. It just shows how much you young lads want to express each other about your deepest feelings more openly than before. And that makes your friendship with Karma shine brighter.”

 

“Hmmm, is that so?” Nagisa somehow got all fidgety, looking at his hands that hold each other tightly. Koro-sensei again gave out a heartfelt laugh in amusement.

 

“Also, I can lend you a little secret about Karma.”

 

“Secret about Karma? What do you mean?”

 

“Here, have a look Nagisa-kun. I’m sure you will be interested.”

 

Koro-sensei let Nagisa borrow his phone, showing what he is trying to say. As Nagisa checked the screen…

 

“You have a chat conversation with Karma? Is it alright for me to see this?”

 

“Well, why don’t you read it?”

 

“If you say so…” Nagisa nervously peeked on the chat bubbles on their chatbox.

  
  


RedBane: Yo Koro-sensei

 

Irina’s Slave: Yes Karma-kun? How unusual for you to message me

  
  


‘What’s with the chat nickname, Koro-sensei?’ Nagisa can’t help but wonder his teacher’s sexual sanity.

  
  


RedBane: Well, you are a teacher right? I was wondering if I can ask some advice…

 

Irina’s Slave: Of course, it will be a pleasure of mine. What kind of advice do you need?

 

RedBane: Well, I was just wondering…

 

Do you think there is still something I need to fix with my friendship with Nagisa?

 

Irina’s Slave: Oho? What do you mean by that?

 

RedBane: Tbh I am not even sure. I just feel like I am still not yet satisfied with everything that had happened

  
  


“Huh, Karma did say he feels like he needs to do something for the both of us. Although I am not completely sure what that is…” Nagisa quietly murmured so himself, as he continued to read the texts.

  
  


Irina’s Slave: Well, here is a question for you: Do you see anything wrong within your friendship between you and Nagisa so far?

 

RedBane: Not really. Thats why I’m confused

 

For some reason I think there is still something missing here. Thats why I am asking you

 

Irina’s Slave: Something missing eh?

 

Karma-kun, can I confirm something?

 

RedBane: Sure

 

Irina’s Slave: As of right now, do you think you won’t be able to live without Nagisa?

  
  
  


_ “Sheesh, what am I going to do without you…” _

  
  
  


‘Those words awhile ago...did he actually mean it?’ Nagisa wondered. He checked the next message and saw his answer.

  
  


RedBane: ….Yes

 

Irina’s Slave: Then I believe the answer is already in front of you, Karma-kun

 

RedBane: Koro-sensei please cut me to the chase and tell me :T 

 

Irina’s Slave: Why, isn’t that answer already obvious Karma-kun? You are just not admitting it to yourself, nurufufufu~ :P

  
  


“Huh? Already obvious? Koro-sensei I don't underst-Hey! I’m not yet done!” 

 

Nagisa got startled when he realized Koro-sensei took back his phone with his Mach 20. Nagisa then pouted. “Why did you do that Koro-sensei?”

 

‘Well, I am not really intending you to read the whole thing. That’s invasion of privacy, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re the one to talk…”

 

“Also, I want you to discover yourself what’s the meaning of this conversation. That way, you will finally understand what Karma-kun wants, and hopefully give it to him in due time. That’s one life mission I’ll happily give out to you, Nagisa-kun.”

 

“Life mission?”

 

“Yes. Finding the answer may take a few years for you both, but I assure that you will succeed in this mission. Oh, and just a favor, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Sure. What is it?” Nagisa asked. Koro-sensei then looks out to the window, his default expression somehow looks more gentle. 

 

“This is just a personal request: Will you please succeed in this important mission, no matter what?”

 

Nagisa got stunned with those words from his humble teacher. It is almost as if...he is begging him.

 

“I know this may sound strange right now. But I promise you will understand when you do succeed. I just want to make sure that you two will have a friendship you will never truly forget in years’ time...and a treasure that you will keep forever in your dear hearts, no matter what the outcome is. Will that be okay, Nagisa-kun?”

 

Koro-sensei then looked back to Nagisa, whose face looked a bit confused, understanding that there are several questions racing on his mind, which Koro-sensei can't really answer. Still, Nagisa's face changed again, and it showed a wonderful and determined smile, which the teacher is delighted to see. 

 

“Of course, Koro-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw Karma did a ' :T ' emoji, it makes me feel giddy inside <3 Pouty Karma best


	5. A Sentimental Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously on a roll coz wow two chapters within a day <3 Bless me for being productive for once

Finally after a brief and warm shower, Nagisa relaxed his body on his comfy bed, thinking it is the fluffiest thing that he ever touched in the whole world. He believed that this is the perfect texture to let his mind reflect on the events that happened before he got here. Basically, after Karma collected his school uniform for him and Nagisa dressing up, he was brought to his home with Koro-sensei's Mach 20 speed, in front of his sky blue pupils. And with a push of the doorbell, the octopus rapidly left him behind, seconds before Nagisa’s mother saw his frail and sick figure. Although she was a bit confused on why Nagisa (specifically Koro-sensei) even bother to push the doorbell when his son have the key, but those thoughts were erased due to Nagisa’s condition. Thankfully, their relationship as mother and son is building up nicely, and there were no painful fights in the process. But that’s not what the bluenette is worried about right now. 

 

‘Koro-sensei’s words still resonate on my mind. Just like he said, it sounds so strange, but I can’t help but just wonder. Why is Karma so bothered about this situation we have? Is our bond not enough? And what is the thing that he can’t even admit to himself? Or maybe it’s not something he can’t admit, but it is actually something he can’t figure out, even though it is already in front of him? Actually, what is the answer anyway? And how important is this for him? Is it that crucial enough for Karma to even ask advice? I mean, he is such a proud and smart person. Although he does have some “flaws” that I honestly wish he can fix on, I’m pretty sure he can solve most of his problems with a calm demeanor. So why is he internally panicking like this? And lastly…’

 

“How can I even help Karma? It’s not like I’m any smarter or wiser than him in the first place.”

 

Sadly, Nagisa couldn’t answer all of his questions that is making him drunk in dizziness. What’s more depressing is that he didn’t even noticed that Karma is experiencing all of this by himself. Well, as expected from an assassin, but still. 

 

“Karma…” Nagisa called out his name once more, and as if it was a signal to call him out, his phone suddenly vibrated. Coincidentally, it’s from Karma. Nagisa lazily gets it from the other side of the bed with his limp hand, and checked the contents of the message.

  
  


RedBane: Yo, feeling any better Nagisa?

  
  


Nagisa felt more guilty upon seeing that message. Karma is always worried about him lately, and yet he wasn’t able to worry about himself. But he decided to refrain from feeling this, and answered him back with confidence. 

  
  


Twintails: Somehow a lot better than awhile ago ^^ How about you?

 

RedBane: I wanna pass out. The training is killing me >.>

 

Twintails: Figures XD Sorry for not lending a hand out there. Tbh this is the first time I have gotten this sick

 

RedBane: Well, I guess its partly my fault. Maybe I should have won the battle instead :P 

 

Twintails: Not funny douchebag :v 

 

RedBane: Sorry princess~

 

Twintails: ENOUGH WITH THE PRINCESS STUFF ALREADY >:T

 

RedBane: As I thought, teasing you is the best way for me to relieve my stress from training, thanks very much <3 

 

Twintails: Whats with you and the princess/prince aura? Are you drunk on fantasy teledramas or somethin?

 

RedBane: Naaah I only get drunk on you nowadays :3

 

Twintails: Gay

 

RedBane: Ily, no homo, bitch~ XD

 

“Seriously, Karma…” Nagisa can feel a hundred face palms to his brain, but he can’t help but enjoy himself. They are always like this anyway, flirting the hell out just for shits and giggles. Just when he was about to reply back with “Ily too, no homo, slut”, the phone vibrated again, realizing that he is getting a call from the ‘slut’ himself. He happily answers the call, and he receives a sarcastic greeting.

 

“So, are you fangirling from my romantic message?”

 

“Gross. I was about to send you this.”

 

Nagisa then sent the message. Seconds after that, all he can hear is the sadist’s haughty laughter.

 

“Good one Nagisa.”

 

“You’re welcome. So, why you want to call me instead of chatting?”

 

“I dunno, it feels like it’s better for me to insult you with my handsome voice, ya know?”

 

“Figures. Good timing though. I just wanna ask you something.”

 

“Oh? Then what does the damsel in distress want from a medieval hero like me?”

 

“I swear to fucking God, that’s the last joke you will ever make, Disney princess wanna-be.”

 

“Alright, alright. I was just cheering you up.”

 

“Good job, you deserve an F. I’m so proud of you Karma.”

 

“Hahahahaha, okay enough with the praise. What is it that you wanna ask?”

 

“Well...Karma don’t get weirded out by this question okay?”

 

“Weirded out? Why would I? I mean, we have weird historical friendship goals in the first place.”

 

‘Ah, true enough. Anyway, I was just wondering…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“...Do you have something on your mind lately? Like, any problem or conflict you are having trouble with?”

 

Silence prevailed for a few minutes. As Nagisa thought, Karma would be surprised that he was able to notice that, although it is pretty much thanks to Koro-sensei. Nonetheless, the red head gave out a chill answer.

 

“Seems like I underestimated your keen assassin skills, haha...”

 

“Karma…” Nagisa couldn’t help but feel ashamed for asking him. But just as he thought it was a bad idea to ask him…

 

“Hey, don’t feel bad Nagisa. I mean, I understand your worrying. And besides, it just proves that it’s hard to keep it in when you have a clingy and adorable bestfriend.”

 

“Clingy and adorable....that’s uncalled for.”

 

Karma gives out another laugh, just so he can relax himself and Nagisa from the tension. Then he answered. 

 

“Well, to answer your question, yeah. But...it’s not something I want to open up to you right now. To be blunt, I am still confused.”

 

“Huh, it’s that complicated eh?”

 

“I know right? It’s fucking my brains out.”

 

“Yeah, you rarely panic when it comes to situations like this. That’s why I decided to ask you. I, uh, thought maybe I can help you about it.”

 

“Mhhmm, not a bad deal, but...”

 

“That's not happening huh?” 

 

“W-Well, I am thinking about telling you, but like at another time and another place. I mean, I don’t want to see your concerned face everyday. It makes me...weak.”

 

“Weak?”

 

“Like you know, everytime I see someone I really care about with a worried expression...I can’t help but feel like I couldn’t be strong for that person. And knowing me, well, I don’t want that. That’s waaaaay too embarrassing.”

 

“Hahaha, that makes sense. But Karma..”

 

“Yes, Nagisa?”

 

Nagisa somehow paused for a bit upon hearing his own name. He recognized how genuine that tone is, and for some reason his face started turning pink. ‘Ok, why am I blushing again?’ Nagisa asked himself, realizing how stupid his reaction was. But he continued on, hopefully hiding it well. 

 

‘W-Well, this may sound very cheesy but...just so you know, I am just here for you okay? Don’t be embarrassed if you wanna vent your emotions out on me. We are learning to be more expressive with what we feel after all. Our fight taught us that, remember?”

 

Hearing those sweet words of comfort, Karma’s cheeks are now flushed. But despite the fluffy butterflies floating inside his stomach, he felt relieved. It’s like his heart weighed a bit lighter than before. He must have realized how lucky he is to have someone like Nagisa Shiota. 

 

“Geez, thanks. I mean, you almost made me cry there.”

 

“E-Ehh?! Aaahh, that wasn’t my intention! I’m sorry, I’m sor-”

 

“It’s okay, really, hahaha. I really appreciate it Nagisa. Thank you.”

 

“No problem. Besides, I like making you happy Karma.”

 

“Nagisa…  
  


 

 

 

 

Heeeeeh~ is that a confession just now?”

 

“O-Oiii!!! That’s not what I meant!!!”

 

“Hahahahaha! Just kidding, Nagi-chan!”

 

“WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT FREAKIN HONORIFIC BACK?!?!” 

 

“Ohoh, look at the time! You better get some shuteye or you won’t be able to have sweet, sweet dreams of me~”

 

“Hmph. Geez Karma, this is so unfair.”

 

“Goodnight trap cutie.”

 

“SH-SHUT UP YOU GAY NARCISSIST.”

 

“Love you too, no homo, slut.”

 

“A-AKABANE KAARMAAAA~!!!!”

  
  
  


*Bonus scene*

  
  
  


RedBane: Koro-sensei, why did you tell him?

 

Irina’s Slave: Why not? He deserves to know, since you consider him as your "beloved" after all. Nurufufufufu~

 

RedBane: I’m gonna fucking murder you tomorrow. With Nagisa’s permission. Goodnight asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best thing about being a fanfic author: I can tease the SHIT OUT OF MY CHARACTERS <3 Bless me for being evil


	6. Here Comes the Mastermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, while I was rereading my fanfic for who knows how many times, I can't help but edit some minor things so I hope you don't mind. Not to mention, I believe it is not really consistent in terms of the layout of my writing style so sorry if it is too random ;w; 
> 
> Also, thanks for all of your support. We are close to hitting 1,000 hits; this alone makes me happy and motivated <3 And don't be afraid to comment and criticize on my work. I would happily give more effort on this series for you entertainment. :D Enjoy this crazy chapter~

Waking up from his comfortable slumber, Karma turned off his alarm from his phone as usual. He groaned thanks to the subtle shining rays of the sun peeking from his window, and he rubbed his eyes to readily adjust his sight. As he figured that today is going to be another tiring due to their project, he can feel a big sigh coming from his mouth. He can pretty much grip the reality that that sneaky yellow party pooper will get the ultimate pleasure of teasing him the whole day, since Nagisa’s isn’t going to class due to his condition.

 

Wait.

 

“Actually, I think it’s a good thing Nagisa is absent. It would be more embarrassing if Koro-bitch will make fun of me in front of him. _Especially and specifically in front of Shiota Nagisa._ What a pain, if I die this early thanks to humiliation, my inner demons in hell will be disappointed in me.”

 

While foreseeing the possible shenanigans that will give him cringe, his phone vibrated, signaling a message. And apparently, it’s the bluenette being talked about in his rambling. Well, how lucky. Getting a good morning message from this guy may help him maintain his sanity.

 

Twintails: Good morning Karma ^^ Uh, I forgot to tell you something last night...

 

For some reason, Karma’s heart quickened its pace, just a bit. Freaking out, the anxious sadist typed in his curiousity. But Nagisa suddenly answered the red head’s question in mind with his next message, just before Karma was about to hit ‘Send’.

 

Twintails: If there are any written handouts given today, can you please bring it to me? Also, I would like it if we study together at my place. I already asked Mom, and she’s okay with it. Its been awhile since you visited too :3

 

“Oh. That’s what. Phew..”

 

RedBane: You almost gave me a freakin jumpscare, I thought it was something serious lmao

 

Twintails: LOL sorry sorry ^^,,, Anywayz, is that alright with you?

 

RedBane: Sure sure, will do it even if you didnt asked :v

 

Twintails: How reliable of you :D

 

RedBane: ...ACTUALLY WAIT

 

Twintails: Hm?

 

RedBane: Ill bring it to you, but on one condition :3

 

Twintails: ???? What happened to the reliable Karma :’<

 

RedBane: Lmao just listen. Koro-sensei - that motherfucker - he did something inappropriate yesterday

 

Twintails: Inappropriate? In what sense?

 

RedBane: Lets just say he did something that he promised not to do -_-

 

Twintails: Huh? Karma are you sure? Maybe you are just overreacting -3-

 

RedBane: Well, either way, I need my revenge. So lemme have it

 

Twintails: …..I dont understand what you are talkin about

 

RedBane: Lemme have it, aka lemme "kill" him. Just a bit

 

:>

 

Twintails: ....

 

RedBane: Please owo

 

Twintails: ….

 

RedBane: Puh-leash OWO

 

Twintails: ….

 

RedBane: It’s also for your own good, trust me

 

Twintails: ….

 

Just a bit. And not literally

 

RedBane: <3 <3 <3

 

Twintails: Pls dont make me regret this Karma

 

RedBane: Oh Nagisa you will be saying hallelujah to me with this one ;)

 

Twintails: Saying hallelujah to a demon? Yeah right

 

RedBane: Hehe :> I better hurry up now, I need to start preparing for my ultimate plan, aka "How to Embarrass a Yellow Pervy Octopus named Koro-sensei", ya know?

 

Twintails: ...Have fun bastard :P

 

RedBane: Oh and uh btw

 

Pls take care of yourself today ^^

 

Twintails: Well arent you sweet for a change :v

 

Thanks Karma ^^

 

RedBane: Seeya later~

 

Twintails: Take care as well~

 

“Yes to Satan almighty~” Karma couldn’t help but release his excitement as he goes downstairs and treat himself by making his special version of pancakes for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

“GAAAAAAAAHHHH~~~!!! KARMA-KUN, YOU ARE ABUSING A TEACHER’S RIGHTS!!!!!”

 

“Hahahahahaha! Serves you right Sensei. After what you have done to me, I’ll now give you the taste of your own medicine.”

 

“OKAY OKAY, I GET IT!!! I UNDERSTAND YOUR RAGE UPON ME, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGA-AAAAAHHHH~~~...WAIT, NO!!! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!!!”

 

“Do you now understand, lump of squish? This is what you get when you meddle on a student’s business, _especially_ _my personal business._ To be completely honest, this is not enough for the sin that you have committed, so prepare yourself for your juicy punishment. I will not accept ‘no’ as an answer. Understood, ma-so-chist?”

 

“I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!!! I SWEAR, I HAVE TOTAL CONTRO-OOOOHHHH~~~!! THIS TORTURE IS PLEASU-NO NO NO, NOT IN PUBLIC PLEASE!!!! SOMEBODY, STOP THIS SADIST!!!! HAVE MERCY ON ME!!!!!!”

 

“U-Um, Karma-kun? C-Can you please explain what is going on? Everyone’s...too bewildered with your actions today, and we can’t help but get worried. Also...when did you learn bondage?”

 

Isogai nervously questioned Karma as he encounters a peculiar event in front of him. Basically, the students of Class 3-E and Bitch-sensei got spamming messages on their phones. Their faces looked like they were scarred for life when the message contained pretty much about Koro-sensei “questionable browsing history” on his “weird fetishes.” Except Ritsu and Nakamura, since they are Karma’s accomplices in achieving this scheme, and Karasuma-sensei for some reason. And right now, Koro-sensei’s body is covered in ropes, bondage-style obviously, and is hanging upside down on a tree branch. Behind his back is Nakamura, who is holding a whip made of black leather and is enjoying herself by smacking Koro-sensei’s shaking figure with it. And this “sadist” is just standing there, with a video camera on his hand, recording the whole thing with cunning eyes and a sinister grin on his face.

 

“Sorry for removing your innocence, but I have no choice, Pres. This is for the benefit of everyone, to make sure that our shameless teacher will not interrupt on our personal lives any further. Just like what he did to me.”

 

“Hey bastard!! What exactly did that stupid octopus do to you to make us suffer with this ridiculous nonsense?!?!” Terasaka on the other hand fiercely shouted his complaints to the red head, with his face flushed with anger and embarrassment thanks to what he saw. Karma just sighed, and replied back nonchalantly.

 

“I just said that I will despise anyone who will disrupt my personal business. Or do you want to join Koro-sensei here, Terasaka-kun? Seems like you are jealous.”

 

“A-As if I wanted to, asshole!!!”

 

“Karma-kun has no chill today it seems,” Kayano chimed in within the conversation. Okuda couldn’t help but agree her friend’s comment. “Yes, it seems like what Koro-sensei did to Karma-kun was that bad. Although, I have to admit this is a bit too much.”

 

“Hell, how personal is his grudge towards Koro-sensei? How childish~ And also...

 

How did Koro-sensei find this awesome material on the internet?! This is like a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!!” said Maehara, who is now drooling with speechless Okajima.

 

“I swear, these two are on the highest peak of the definition of the word ‘disgusting,” Kataoka sighed as she hit their heads with disbelief. “Also, is Karasuma-sensei ok with this?”

 

“I see nothing wrong with it. After telling me his situation, this series of events is what Koro-sensei totally deserves, if I do say myself,” said the built teacher, ever so bluntly.

 

‘Is Karasuma-sensei even serious about this?’ All of the students got their concerned curiosity piqued with that statement.

 

“Well, I almost have a heart attack with that spam, but to be honest I am not surprised with his fetishes. It is as expected from this lustful animal anyway. So I have to give props on Karma with this one. Although his bondage skills needs a lil’ bit more of work~ Mhhmm~” Bitch-sensei is just criticizing Karma’s plan as if this sounds normal to her. The students just gave her blank stares. ‘Well, this is her nature anyway. It can’t be helped.”

 

“A-Also!!!” Koro-sensei called out to Karma, full of sweat and with a worried look on his face. “Do you actually forget your promise of not harming me?!?”

 

“I live through my name Koro-sensei. You broke my promise, so I will break yours. And besides, I did say I will torture you with Nagisa’s consent remember? Well, unfortunately for you, he was totally fine with it.”

 

"Nagisa's consent, you say...?" Isogai couldn't help but wonder why Karma specifically asked Nagisa, but he was distracted by Koro-sensei's wailing.

 

“Oh dear, two of my most excellent students have betrayed me~ Give me a bre-aaaahhh~!! Not there, Nakamura-san!!!”

 

“Sorry, sorry, Koro-sensei~ I can’t help but enjoy this opportunity of seeing your masochist side. Also, did I mention I would like to try femdom someday?”

 

“EEEHHHH?! Nakamura-san's into femdom?!?! And she betrayed me too?!?!?!?!”

 

“Don’t forget me, Koro-sensei! Hehe, looking at your secret stash is such a joy~ And hacking on your phone is just a piece of cake,” Ritsu answered back with such cheerfulness in her face. Koro-sensei just felt despair by those words, and he just looked at the other teachers in desperation. Sadly, they walked out the scene.

 

“O-Oii!! Karasuma, Irina-san, where are you going?!?! Please don’t leave me like this!!!”

 

“Karma, continue his punishment. Everyone else, do whatever you like,” is the only reply from those two. Koro-sensei just cried endlessly. Isogai can’t help but laugh in a weird tone, but recomposed himself as a class president in response to the teachers' approval. “Well, now we know what will happen if we cross Karma’s line of his personal life, even for just a second. Everyone, time to go home. Seems like we are now done here for the day. Dismissed!”

 

“Okay!”

 

“WH-WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING ME BEHIND?!?! DO I HAVE A BETRAYAL CURSE OR SOMETHING?!”

 

“Koro-sensei~~~ I can’t wait to spread this on HentaiHaven~~~”

 

“UWAAAH, KARMA-KUN!!!!!”

 

And so, Class 3-E’s day ended with a mini comedic, sex joke show, hosted only by their E-1 student Akabane Karma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the funniest chapter I have ever made so far XD and yes, we can fairly assume that Karma has potential in bed ;)
> 
> Also, if you are wondering what the whip looks like for imaginative purposes, here is an example :v  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41lO-O0qPnL._SX355_.jpg


	7. Affection and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the fluffiest and the cutest chapter that I have ever made in my life~ 
> 
> Damn I never thought I can make scenes like this one tbh lmao  
> Proof that I am a sucker for fucking vanilla love 
> 
> Enjoy this lovely chapter <3

“Ugh, I knew it would be something this bizarre, but I didn’t expect that you will use ropes that are common for engaging hardcore sex.”

 

“C’mon Nagisa, at least it’s funny right? Lookie, the face that Koro-sensei made in this pa-HAHAHAHAHA THIS IS GOLD COMEDY, I TELL YA!”

 

“Yes, yes, I can see that you are having such pride on your greatest creation, but can we just start studying? Or I better kick your ass out right now.”

 

“Roger~”

 

“You aren’t Ritsu, Karma.”

 

“Who cares~~~”

 

“Sheesh.”

 

Nagisa, with a tired smile, tried to comprehend his best friend as Karma continued to express his joy ever since he arrived at Nagisa’s apartment. Remembering the events, just as when he pushed the doorbell and Nagisa opened the door for his expected guest, the bluenette couldn’t help but sense the odd, happy-go-lucky aura surrounding the red head. And just when he decided to ask what’s this all about, Karma just said, “I recorded our tied up, enslaved, and submissive teacher today, so is it okay if I access your internet? I need to upload this to a porn site as soon as possible.” right in front of his stoned face. Nagisa swore he would love to close the fucking door for heaven’s sake, but he accepted the reality with a “Yes” and let Karma in. He has one hell of a sadist buddy; good luck to his future lover.

 

Aside from that "surprising greeting" from his classmate, everything goes on normally. They just finished their snacks - bacon and melting cheese sandwiches, with chili flakes for optional spice - and now they are preparing to study with their homeworks for today on Nagisa’s comfy bedroom rug on the floor, with a small, square table that fits them perfectly. The subjects are Math, Karma’s favorite forte, and English, Nagisa’s favorite forte. Although it is pretty obvious that Karma doesn’t really need Nagisa’s help since he is also good in English, but whatever the case, he needs to bring down his pride and ask Karma for help in Math. With that thought in mind, they worked on it silently, with the clock ticking away.

 

* * *

 

 

Few hours passed, and Nagisa’s almost done with one more Math problem while Karma’s done minutes ago. As he pondered if having a genius as a best friend is a good or bad thing, Karma subtly put his hand on top of Nagisa’s forehead. Nagisa suddenly shivered in response and became a bit awkward. Blushing even.

 

“Uh, Karma?”

 

“Seems like your temperature is going down slowly. That’s good, that’s good.”

 

“Heh, seems like you are becoming my paren-”

 

“Shhh.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Karma somehow stopped Nagisa from talking, and all he does is staring him in the eye, focused. Nagisa got conscious - maybe his face looks reddish? I mean, he still has the fever heat, but that’s not the point. Karma is once again acting oddly. Not in a happy sense, but more like...concerned?

 

Karma started humming randomly, which is honestly a nice tune. Then slowly his humming mouth turned into a genuine smirk, enjoying what is in front of him right now. Nagisa’s cheeks just went tomato red, and Karma giggled by his reaction.

 

“I miss seeing Nagisa blushing like this, even though I just saw you yesterday. So strange...”

 

“K-Karma..??”

 

After a few seconds of staring at each other in a rather fond way (which feels like there is no tomorrow in Nagisa’s case), Karma’s smile then changed into something...different. Like he just realized something. Something that he did.  

 

“Hey, i-is everything okay?” Nagisa asked, confusion spiraling in his mind. Karma’s just looked baffled, with a hint of red flush. He immediately put away his hand and looked at a different direction nervously.   

 

“H-Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, sorry. I was planning to tease you but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I...changed my mind...yeah. Yeah, yeah, I just don’t want to stress you out.”

 

Nagisa’s brain just went, ‘Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh??? What’s that all about????? Wait, is he…?!’ He then immediately and swiftly put his hand on Karma’s forehead, then he asked his next question.

 

“Hmm, seems like you aren’t infected by my fever. Still, why do you act so weirdly today? Tired? Hungry? Although we just ate our afternoon snacks. Maybe sleepy? Did you stay up all night for that plan of yours? Are you even okay?”

 

“L-Look, I’m fine, I’m fine. I already told you, right? I was wishing to make fun of you, but I remembered you aren’t feeling well yet. What, do you want me to….huh? Nagisa, what are you doing…?”

 

Nagisa quickly sits in front of Karma by going to the other side of the table, facing the dazed trickster. He then stared at him fiercely, as if he was trying to intimidate.

 

“Heeeh~ so you want a scary staring contest huh? Sure, I’m up for it. Just make sure you don’t cry in fr-”

 

‘Now!’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*CLAP*

  


“...Wha?”

  


With just one move, Nagisa used the clap stunner in front of his enemy. And for his final attack…!!

  


*boop*

  


“Ah…”

  


The blue assassin gently poked Karma’s left soft cheek with his index finger.

 

“Karma.”

 

He just mentioned his name with such warmth. Still in awe, Karma just waited on what Nagisa will say next, in which he never thought his words will sound as sweet as sticky honey.

 

“As I thought, you aren’t acting like yourself. Please calm down. I want to see the Karma that I know in front of me. Because I like that Karma.”

 

Nagisa then showed a gorgeous, heavenly smile, that serves as the finishing touch in his unusual attack. A smile that is now forever stuck in Karma’s chaotic mind, which is now becoming more peaceful after experiencing this scene. The more peaceful it gets, the more the devil sees an angel in his sight. An angel that soothes his racing heart from all distracting emotions. Such elegance in Nagisa’s actions, yet it is still painted with his adorable charm. It is like the perfect package, a present just for him.

  


_‘Mine…’_

  


That word popped in Karma’s mind. But he shrugged it off. No, more like putting it aside for a bit. This is not the best time.

 

Not yet.

 

“Like a true blue assassin. No pun intended,” Karma finally spoke after a few minutes of serene silence, grinning.

 

“That’s better, Karma,” Nagisa replied back, grinning as well.

 

They both laughed after hearing each other’s thoughts, enjoying the relaxing presence of their ever growing bond. And that presence didn’t change since the beginning of it. Not even once.

 

“Well, it seems I shall take your advice, Nagisa. And with that, I better head home. Besides, I don’t want to miss my train.”

 

“Alright, it’s almost time anyway.”

 

"Do you need help on that last problem?"

 

"Nah, I can do it."

 

"Okay."

 

They both stood up from their positions, with a small feeling of stiffness, and went downstairs. Karma, while preparing his stuff, gave out a proper goodbye to Nagisa’s mother, and soon after put on his shoes that are neatly arranged at the entrance area. And before he walks out to the door…

 

“Nagisa.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t tell to anybody what happened alright? And, um...don’t think too much about it. Like you said, I wasn’t acting like myself.”

 

“Ah, sure…”

 

Karma then looked on Nagisa’s face, showing him today’s last gentle smile.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I promise you, I’ll be okay. For now, please understand.”

 

Nagisa nod on Karma’s comforting statement and answered back with calmness. “Will do, Karma.”

 

“Well then, see ya soon. Hope your fever will go away soon. Oh, and...”

 

Karma gave the bluenette a quick poke on his right fluffy cheek, saying, “Thank you Nagisa.” He finally walked out from the apartment and went straight home. Nagisa, seeing Karma becoming a reddish blur in his sight, he sighed to release out his worrying, hoping that everything is going to be okay. 

 

* * *

 

On the train, Karma searched inside of his coat pocket to get his phone. He then turned it on, and looked at his “Messages” section to search for a specific conversation. After a few taps, he found what he is looking for and reread it, just to confirm this particular thought that keeps bugging him ever since he left Nagisa’s home.

  


Irina’s Slave: Then I believe the answer is already in front of you, Karma-kun

 

RedBane: Koro-sensei please cut me to the chase and tell me :T

 

Irina’s Slave: Why, isn’t that answer already obvious Karma-kun? You are just not admitting it to yourself, nurufufufu~ :P

 

RedBane: Look, I know this is embarrassing, but I am not a genius when it comes to everything. Please, go straight to the point Koro-sensei

 

Irina’s Slave: ...Are you that dense? No wonder you didn't noticed some girls flocking all over you -3- How boring~

 

RedBane: D-Dense? Boring? Was that an insult?

 

Irina’s Slave: Well, I am just saying the truth. Didn’t you realized, Karma-kun?

 

You are falling in love with Shiota Nagisa, nurufufufufu~ <3

  
  


_“...I want to see the Karma that I know in front of me. Because I like that Karma...”_

  
  


“Nagisa...forgive me. I don’t think I can kill these feelings for you.”

 

Karma’s gentle smile that he showed to his special someone a while ago is still there on his face. And it will not fade that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals at my own fanfic coz why not*
> 
> Poking cheeks is the best invention of mankind <3 <3 <3


	8. Secrets Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am back~ Sorry for the delay. A lot of personal things within my family and I happened that I need to take care of. But hey, the new chapter is out <3
> 
> Also, I just hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far. Yesterday night, I was asking my bf if I am doing Karma's character development justice by asking questions about how will Karma do this and that (he is almost Karma in real life you see *winks*) . I am a bit anxious because I might not totally be accurate with my perception of these characters. I even need to reread the manga and some wiki posts just to make sure XD Anywayz, please don't be shy about your opinions and feedback on this; it would be a great help :D
> 
> And without further rambling, let's get to it shall we? <3

“Well, at least your delicate body was able to make it through this mission.”

 

“Meh, you got that right. Also, I really appreciated what you said a while ago, about coming here with me. Thank you, Karma.”

 

“Well, I did say I’ll do anything for you, didn’t I? Just to help and save that ri-dick-ulous bast-I mean, Koro-sensei. A promise is a promise, Nagi...aaahh, I’ve done it. I got myself into another knock-out. This game is harder than I thought, hm.”

 

“Really? I thought you are good at these combat, one-on-one games. Also, you don’t need to be too nice about our teacher, silly. I understand you hate him to the core.”

 

“How nice of you. And correction: I may be a superhuman in real life action, but I am still a normie with games. Don’t just assume and put correlation out of nowhere; be thankful I am not a god and I am human enough to be best friends with you, silly.”

 

“Okay, okay, Mr. Know-It-All-Who-Suddenly-Brought-A-Console-In-Outer-Space-And-Is-Unusually-Playing-A-Weird-Otaku-Game-In-Zero-Gravity.”

 

“Nice try, Nagisa. But you will always be bad at long-ass nicknames, just saying.”

 

“Whatever, Karma. You just don’t have a comeback.”

 

“Heh, dense trap.”

 

“Oi.”

 

Throwing off their usual banter to each other, Nagisa and Karma are now floating within the midst of the wondrous outer space and their warm laughter resounding inside their small yet comfy spaceship, powered by the ever reliable Ritsu. And while they are waiting to arrive back home with the data, the bluenette just looked at the red head’s focused expression and asked a question in mind.

 

“By the way, why so much hate on Koro-sensei? You have been too harsh on him these days.”

 

“Meh, reasons.”

 

“That’s not enough to answer my confusion, Karma.”

 

“Mmm...personal reasons.”

 

“Are you really not telling me?”

 

“This is one example why I call you a dense trap. Hope that answers your fiddling curiosity, Nagisa.”

 

‘G-Gaaaah, you really are a private person.”

 

“Who has the comeback now? Checkmate.”

 

“Why are you a genius?”

 

“Hahahaha, because I am the Mr. Know-It-All-Who-Suddenly-Brought-A-Console-In-Outer-Space-And-Is-Unusually-Playing-A-Weird-Otaku-Game-In-Zero-Gravity, aka Akabane Karma.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Awww, so much love.”

 

“Adorable ship, I must say.”

 

Upon Ritsu’s sudden interruption on their “friendly” conversation, Karma’s faint blush appeared on his cheeks while Nagisa’s face looked twice as confused due to that peculiar statement of hers. Before he even tried to understand what is going on, Karma just calmly ignored (more like escaped) her fangirling and changed the topic.

 

“Ritsu-san, are we almost there to our destination? The journey back home felt a bit longer than it should be.”

 

“Yes. To be exact, we only have 4 minutes and 20 seconds until our operational landing on Mother Earth, specifically nearby Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E’s classroom building. I highly request that you two should put back on your astronaut suits and buckle up for a smooth and safe landing.”

 

“Roger.”

 

Both boys confirmed and followed Ritsu’s commands, nodding and agreeing to each other on how quick and easy-going their intergalatic field trip mission was.

 

* * *

 

Day finally ended, and Karma had just finished showering his whole toned body, aching with cramps. ‘Flying on mid air is actually more tiring than it should be,’ Karma thought, as he looked at himself, wearing nothing on top, and plain black pajamas on the bottom, at the nearby full-body mirror to see if there are any swelling marks of pain. At some point, Karma became a bit self-conscious on his figure. He does look like someone who can own the runway as a top male model, but he can’t help but feel like he is too buff, puberty-wise. Thankfully, his gorgeous biceps and attractive abs aren’t really obvious in most of his clothing; it really looked uncanny for a 15-year old guy to be this muscular.

 

“Too much assassination training and fighting I guess. It can’t be helped.” The demon sighed at his situation as he examined himself once more. Honestly, he would prefer to be a bit more...slim.

 

Like Nagisa maybe?

 

Hm, his body is too slim though. But it kinda works for him, as a quick assassin at least. Too stiff and tensed muscles can sometimes hinder a bit of speed in some of Karma’s motions, so losing a tiny amount can probably help him in making himself feel lighter. Even so, the red head can’t help but wonder about a particular minor detail.

 

‘Nagisa’s figure is too feminine for his gender though. Is it because of his mother’s treatment in the past that his body has become like that? Or is it natural? I mean, I myself thought that he was a girl when I first met him, until I found out from classmates - no, strangers rather - that he is a guy all along but…’ Karma’s brain continued to work its gears as he tried to solve the mystery, while strangely admiring its profound beauty. Karma talked more and more, just standing there, with his rough voice in an unusually deep and sultry kind of tone.

 

“Nagisa’s smooth, slender curves though. And that waist’s so embraceable for my arms. His hair that is so gentle and soft when I sometimes pet his lovely head, and his dainty almost doll-like face, so kissable…”

  


_‘Kissable...’_

 

 

...And the sadist starts losing his shit with a weird poker face.

 

‘Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh fucking no. Nooooo, calm down Karma. This is not the best time to fantasize your crush. Wait. No. Gaah, I mean, best friend. No, I mean...Don’t be foolish now; I did say to myself that I can’t ignore my feelings for the bluenette. But still, I gotta look normal and calm so that he doesn’t notice. Right? That’s the plan right? Exactly. So let’s pretend that I didn’t thought of Nagisa’s minty smell of his shampoo that I encoun...wait, shit no!’

 

Karma absentmindedly punched the wall - quite enough to leave a crack - to clear up his (naughty?) mind. He then looked again in the mirror, realizing how sweaty he is from that mini breakdown.

 

“Sheesh, I might need another shower…”

 

Unfortunately, he won't be able to, for his phone lying on the bed started ringing. Karma groaned as he checked the screen to see who is calling him, hoping that it is not Koro-sensei or another unknown number (probably from his fanclub of stalkers). Apparently, he was instead surprised by this unusual caller, and decided to answer the random call.  

 

“Never expect your call, Ikemen-kun. What’s up?”

 

“Ah, Karma-kun. Thankfully you answered. Sorry for the surprise call.”

 

“No worries. So, something’s the matter?”

 

“Well, yes, but um...this is a personal question. I hope you won’t mind me invading your privacy.”

 

“Personal? How so?”

 

“Well you see, I’ve been observing you lately these past few days, especially after our ‘war’ and with your ‘punishment’ with our teacher. For some reason, I can’t help but feel like you are kinda...uh, sorry if I said it wrong...you know, _lowkey_   _passionate_ with Nagisa-kun?”

 

“.......”

 

“Ahh, sorry. You don’t need to tell me all about it, if you aren’t comfortable. You can end the call if you like to.”

 

“...No, actually, just a question though.”

 

“Hm? Sure, what is it?”

 

“Am I...that obvious?”

 

Isogai happily laughed out loud in the call; he didn’t expect that question at all. Even so, he totally understood why. Quite in a personal level too, if he says so himself.

 

“No, don’t worry. As far as I am concerned, I believe I am the only one in our class that noticed it.”

 

“Phew, that’s a relief. Also, correction: you forgot Koro-sensei.”

 

“Koro-sensei…? Oh! Is that why you punished him?”

 

“Yeah. Crazy right? Like some overprotective parent.”

 

“Not really. Knowing Koro-sensei, I can definitely see him teasing you nonstop. I mean, he loves his romance gossips after all.”

 

“Haaah, it’s such a pain to be around him.”

 

“Hahahaha, he totally deserved that. Although next time, don’t include us in the hassle alright? I was scarred for life.”

 

Karma lightly chuckled at his friend’s comment while going to the balcony of his bedroom to get some fresh, chilly air, with his right hand holding up the phone and the other holding a can of rootbeer, a drink that he enjoys after a warm shower. Still half naked (the cold never bothered him anyway), he stared at the nightlife beyond the residence area, and continued his conversation with the ikemen class president. 

 

“So, considering that you called me about this, seems like you aren’t disgusted by me, who is officially not straight at this point. Am I right?”

 

“Pretty much. I mean, there is nothing wrong with it.”

 

“Well, fellow gentleman and leader, such kindness you have. That's why I respect you.”

 

“My, I don't deserve that compliment. So, since you admitted it yourself, what are you planning to do about it?”

 

“That, well, I am not yet sure to be honest.”

 

“Really? How come?”

 

“Well, this is the first time I encountered this lovey dovey phase in my life. Not to mention, with a feminine-like dude.”

 

“Ahahaha, you do have a point. Since when did you accepted it?”

 

“It happened during one night. I think that is the day I tortured Koro-sensei and brought Nagisa the activity sheets to his apartment. Something happened while we were answering our homeworks and...during my travel home, I finally understood the truth.”

 

“I see. And how did Koro-sensei entered the scene?”

 

“I asked him for advice about my friendship with Nagisa, days before the time I accepted it. He was the one who told me the truth, and I kept on denying it until that night. During that denial period, Koro-sensei just couldn’t stop his nonsense fanboying over this situation, sometimes in front of Nagisa. Thankfully he didn’t noticed but...”

 

“But?”

 

“But now I mentioned it, I have a bad feeling Nagisa might not notice my feelings as well.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah. Actually, I think this development is way too...rapid. We are just starting to be real best friends after all. So, what I’m trying to do now is to act the same old Karma that he recognizes, making sure that my feelings won’t show.”

 

“Karma-kun…”

 

“For years, I have feared Nagisa because of his tremendous bloodlust, which made me felt uncomfortable being around him, hence us drifting apart in the past, but now…”

 

“But now?”

 

“For the first time, I am scared of Nagisa drifting away in my life. Because of this newborn admiration for him. A fear has crept up inside me, and for someone who always knows the answers to these problems...this time, I am not so sure on what is even the answer. Or maybe that’s just me not good in romance and stuff like that, but for once I feel terrified. Terrified of the possible outcomes, good and bad. And how will our bond develop from now on.”

 

Karma revealed his shower thoughts so casually, yet Isogai was stunned; this is the first time for him to see Karma so vulnerable, his strong emotions so raw and true. He can’t help but give off a genuine sigh, smiling for his classmate.

 

“Karma-kun. You are definitely in love with Nagisa-kun.”

 

“Is it now?”

 

“Totally. And since you opened up to me, I’ll share a secret in return.”

 

“A secret?”

 

“Mhm. You see…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Maehara Hiroto and I are actually dating.”

  


 

 

 

“...Eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Isogai x Kataoka fans, I'll make a special series on this ship very soon! ;) (Well, just lemme finish my unfinished works okay? *cries*) 
> 
> Also, can we just appreciate Karma? *squeals" He deserves a lot of fluffy love~


	9. Ikemen Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now back with another chapter~ Sorry if this is pretty short; I am honestly trying to update as regularly as possible. Too bad my body doesn't want to....

“W-Wait a minute. You guys have been dating for almost 3 months already?”

 

“Yep, hahaha. He took me on some sort of ‘date’, which I pretty much thought it was just some ‘special bonding time’ with Hiroto because it was my birthday at the time. But then before the day ends, he… upright confessed to me. With a cute embarrassed face too.” 

 

“Huh…”

 

“Surprising right? I mean, he is considered as a playboy and all, but to think that he actually became one just because he was scared of losing me and our friendship, thanks to his hidden romantic feelings. I can’t believe he did that; he ultimately went out with a lot of random girls so that he can protect our bond and probably erase what he feels for me. He said he started realizing it since elementary, so I can’t imagine the torture. It was shocking, really.”

 

“And so? How did you reply?”

 

“W-Well...of course, you can imagine surprised face at that moment. Although, after processing it all in my head...the only thing I can think of is ‘I....want to kiss him,’ or something along those lines. Ahahaha.” 

 

“And you did?”

 

“Well...things just went from there, hahaha.”

 

“Aha, so you guys have sex.”

 

“K-Karma-kun, that’s not what I meant.”

 

The demon chuckled gleefully as he once again teased his fellow ikemen companion. Still, Isogai telling him all this: how can he not notice all of that gay development hiding among those bushes? 

 

“Well, this is indeed a nice surprise. Although no offense, I thought you are into Kataoka-san and Maehara-kun is hitting Okano-san.”

 

“Eh? Megu-san and I are just close friends, considering we are both ‘ikemen’ and we have similar personalities and experiences. As for Hiroto and Okano-san...he did say he fancy her, but then again-”

 

“His feelings for you just got in the way huh?”

 

“Yeah, actually, he really enjoys her company. To be honest, I wouldn’t mind them get wound up in a date or something. Although he is planning to tell her about us soon.”

 

“What do you know, Maehara-kun is changing for the better. That’s some realistic character development.”

 

“Naah, knowing Hiroto, he might give her one last date before he finally confesses about our relationship.”

 

“Mhm, yeah. I can see that too. Uh, Isogai-kun, can you just wait for a minute? I just need to go back to my room.”

 

Going back to his cozy bedroom, Karma exited the balcony, throwing his phone on the bed and putting on his black t-shirt with a skull design on it. He then throwed himself on his comfy mattress, readjusting himself so that he can cover himself with a blanket, and then getting back the phone to continue his call.

 

“Back. Anyway, uh, thank you I guess? For telling me that. At least I know that I am not the only gay person here.”

 

“Hahahaha, no problems Karma-kun. And besides, the whole class will soon find out any time anyway, so I just figured it’s fitting for me to tell you about it.”

 

“Heh, for once in my life, I salute Maehara-kun; he got guts. And damn, since elementary? That’s like when you two just started being friends.”

 

“I know right?”

 

“Sheesh, I feel stupid now.”

 

“How come?”

 

Karma turned over to the right side to get a more comfortable position, all the while replying with shyness. “I mean, the fact that he was able to resist all of that pain of one-sided love; I dunno if I can do that, hehe.”

 

“Don’t say that. I think you have the guts too.”

 

“How can you possibly say that?”

 

“Simple. Your fight with Nagisa-kun shows that.”

 

“My rivalry with him?”

 

“Yeah. You guys just went bare naked with your emotions out there. Everybody was quite amazed. Hiroto and I were a bit enchanted to be frank. So, I think you have the potential to express that intimacy to your bestfriend as well.”

 

“Have you ever heard of the saying, ‘Easier said than done’? Because that’s obviously the point right now.”

 

“Well, if you want, I can help you out.”

 

“Geez, as expected from a kind class president. But seriously, you don’t need to go that far.”

 

“Hey now, don’t be embarrassed. Besides, I don’t want you to experience the same agony that Hiroto experienced with me. Not to mention, you and Nagisa-kun are such a great pair, a great team. Whether in assassinating our teacher, helping the whole class, or basically just doing whatever you guys like together; the chemistry is just there."

 

"Chemistry eh? Sounds like something Okuda-san would say."

 

"Hahahaha~ And believe it or not, life would be more exciting and fulfilling if you two become great partners in romance as well. Of course I am just stating my opinion, but I think the foundation of your bond is stronger than you think, no?” 

 

“Hmmm...” Karma carefully analyzed Isogai’s words, seeing the truth within those statements. “Yeah, I can’t deny everything that you said, but...do you think Nagisa will even accept me?”

 

“Of course he will, this is Nagisa Shiota that we are talking about after all. I mean, I don’t know exactly if he will like you back or not, but whatever the case, he will definitely not judge and leave you behind. That’s pretty much because he decided to revive what you guys have before, and treasure it before it’s too late. So I am pretty sure he will treasure your honest feelings, Karma-kun.”

 

“Isogai-kun…

  
  


Heh, even though I reject your offer now, I am pretty sure you will still find a way to help me out. So I’m in.”

 

“Karma-kun…

  
  


Well, it will be a pleasure of mine to help you as much as I can.”

 

“Thank you, Pres. Never thought this phone call will be something so beneficial. I owe you.”

 

“Don’t think too much about it. I am sure everything will be alright.”

 

“Yeah...Ah, it’s almost time to get some shuteye. Let’s talk again tomorrow, Isogai-kun.”

 

“Sure thing. Oh, and also...is it ok if I tell this to Hiroto as well?”

 

“Maehara-kun? Ahh, I guess. Just tell him not to pull any weird tricks or tease me and Nagisa. If not, I would definitely smack him on his handsome face.”

 

“Roger, hahahaha. Well then, goodnight Karma-kun.”

 

“‘Night, Ikemen.”

 

And as soon as they said those words, the call ended with a tap on his smartphone screen. He then put aside his phone just beside him and closed his eyelids to enjoy his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this kinda satisfies some Karma x Isogai/Maehara x Isogai shippers right there, so you're welcome....? :v


	10. Subconscious Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw it took you more than a week for you to finally have an idea for you next chapter ^^,,,

A worried yet calm face kept on appearing on his somewhat “dream.” A face so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Nagisa Shiota thought it was pretty weird; it is quite a peculiar face. He haven’t seen it for the long time - no, scratch that, probably not even once during those times being with the red head.

 

His charming expression isn’t the only thing that was redundant. Like a cassette tape being replayed, he remembered those exact words that he couldn’t erase with a single blink of an eye or a simple wipe of his mind. Knowing how important those statements are, he let it resound softly, like a whisper lingering to be heard.

 

~

 

_“...We've been together for a few years now. I won't accept it if you are just being plastic to me all this time...are you?”_

  


_“Sheesh, what am I going to do without you…”_

  


_“...I mean, I don’t want to see your concerned face everyday. It makes me...weak.”_

  


_“I miss seeing Nagisa blushing like this, even though I just saw you yesterday. So strange…”_

  


_‘And then, that moment before Karma left my apartment looked like a scene in a cliche drama movie, with the same warm atmosphere that brought a different sense of sincerity coming from that signature smile. The way he poked my cheek in return, and replying back with such comforting words…’_

  


_‘Eh…? Why is he coming closer…? And cupping my face like that?’_

  


_‘K-Karma? Are you-waaah! Too close…!’_

  


_‘Gaaah, I can’t breathe! And my blushing face…!!!!!’_

  


_‘Ah...why are you opening your mouth like that? And opening mine as well…’_

  


_‘Is this...what I think it is? A ki-mmm...mmph?!’_

 

~

 

“A-A K-K-KI-KISS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

 

With a startled shout, the bluenette suddenly woke up, due to the fact that the dream seemed too real, considering that he can feel Karma’s gentle sensation on his pale skin. He stared at the goosebumps that are now rising and just looked at it with blankness in his oceanic pupils. Apparently, after a few minutes of stoic silence and heavy gasping and breathing, his brain finally processed reality thanks to his alarm clock ringing on the bedside table.

 

“Very convenient timing. How fitting for an alarm clock. Sort of.”

 

Turning it off with a huge sigh, Nagisa tried to remember (more like confirming to be frank) those vivid events that happened within it, specifically “that.” He then questioned himself with a tomato-like face, just with blue “leaves” aka his bed hair which is sticking out awkwardly.  

 

“Th-That was...d-definitely a...a ki-kiss...r-right?”

 

Still overwhelmed, he touched his own face to double-check what insanity is he going through right now. What he discovered is that he has a hot temperature rising up inside his head, shaking fingertips trying to fucking relax, more goosebumps popping up, a little bit on his neck, and a mouth so speechless yet trying to talk his way out of this ridiculous situation.

 

“Okay, this is a dream after all. There is no need for me to panic; not all dreams come true. Yes, that’s right. That’s what reality is after all. So everything that have happened in this little made-up fantasyofmineisjustfake,IamnotthinkingofKarmakissingmelikeashiningknightinarmorandeverythingwillbebacktonormalright? RIIIIIGHT?!?!”

 

At with that conclusion, his lil pep talk ended with a ringing tone on his phone, signalling a message. Nagisa daintly picked it up, and then suddenly dropped it with another tomato-like face, after seeing the sender of the message.

 

He picked it up again though, with careful assassin-like movements.

 

And like, C A R E F U L.

  


RedBane: Hey, good morning~ :v Hope you don’t mind me sending good morning messages to you from now on :3

 

Anywayz~ Lets meet up again at the station, shall we? :D

 

Twintails: Sure thing Karma ^^ See ya~

 

RedBane: Yeah, see ya cute androgynous human being~ :P

  


“C-Cute?! This isn’t the right time for you to call me cute, you motherfucking sadist! In fact, this is the worst time...!!!”

  


Twintails: Please dont do this to me -.-’’’ Not a great idea to mock your bestfriend on a Monday

 

RedBane: Hahahaha sorry sorry. Ill try to control my teasing today ;)

 

Twintails: Oh really? Can you even do that >_>

 

RedBane: Have faith on your demon, will ya? :v Now hurry up~ or Ill leave without ya~

 

Twintails: Oi!! :T I’m coming okay?  

  


Releasing another huge sigh, Nagisa put these distracting thoughts and embarrassing ideas aside and got up from his fluffy bed to start a new week with his heartwarming Class 3-E. Including the ever annoying Akabane Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to admit, but I got myself wind up in a relaxing swimming outing with le fam; I wasn't able to get enough inspiration to make this chapter in time so ;w; I deeply apologize. Not to mention, it's a short one too. I am a disgrace qAq
> 
> Anywayz, hope you enjoyed Nagisa's slow realization of how gay he is for Karma <3
> 
> Also let's just say that 'scene' is a 'preview' of what's gonna come.
> 
> 'Probably'
> 
> '100% possibly maybe' 
> 
> (Blame my bf, he taught me this phrase)


	11. One Hell of a Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirking noises*
> 
> Finally...I updated my fanfic...let the gayness evolve...! ( ͡☉⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ͜ʖ̫⁄ ⁄ ͡☉)

Outside the busy streets, the hasty bluenette raced as much as he can to his destination, making sure he doesn't make Karma wait for him for too long. Checking his phone, he quickly typed and sent a message, assuring his companion that he will make it through this ever alive city.

 

Twintails: Im almost there~~ How about you?

 

RedBane: Already past the train gate. You better hurry up, the train will be here in about 5-10 mins

 

Twintails: Speeding up already! Pls dont pressure me ><

 

RedBane: Dont make me leave you... :'(

 

Twintails: NOT HELPING HERE :T

 

Seeing the train station in his view, Nagisa huffed and puffed his way through the busy, chaotic crowd.  Running down the stairs and passing through the ticket gate, swiftly swiping his card, he then spotted the red head just standing beside a pole, his tall figure fairly recognized. He called out to him and waved, trying to hide his awkwardness after experiencing that crazy fantasy this morning.

 

“O-Oiii, Karma!!!”

 

“Hm? Ah, Nagisa!! Finally~”

 

Karma raised his hand and Nagisa gave him a high five as he ran up to him. Yeah, seems normally fine, just a chill bestfriend thing. But the bluenette’s overheating brain told him otherwise. Despite the mini dilemma, Nagisa stretched out his arms as he thank Karasuma-sensei, considering that his stealth skills developed from the tough training became handy on times like this.

 

“Uwaaah, what a hectic morning. We should better get going, Karma. I want to be an early bird today, as a fresh start for the week.”

 

“Sure, sure. I would appreciate a fresh start for a peaceful week as well, assassinating our lovely dear education freak with my new crazy antics. Part 2 of my plan basically.”

 

“Your bloodlust’s refreshing as always.”

 

“Heh. Your face’s the opposite of the word ‘refreshing’ though.”

 

“Huh? Wha-”

 

“I think you need to at least look at yourself in the mirror before you enter the train and embarrass yourself in front of many people. Unless if that’s what you really want, I’ll let you be, hehe.”

 

Hearing Karma’s snarky comment, Nagisa immediately picked up his phone and used the glass screen as a reflection. Sure enough, his twintails’ quite a big mess. Even though he took care of his crowning glory before leaving the house, it seems like his bed hair will not allow him a proper hairdo today.

 

“Gaaah, I should have brushed my hair more properly…”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to cut it already? Your issue with your mom is settled now, no?”

 

“Ahh...I was thinking of keeping it until the end of our graduation. Also, I still need to keep my promise of getting into a respectable highschool.”

 

“Mhmm, entrance exams' rushing in already huh…”

 

“What, are you actually worried about the entrance exams? What a surprise from a genius like you.”

 

“Nah, just didn’t expect time will pass this quickly. Not that I blissfully let these important events of my middleschool life blur by in front of me, but...”

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean. It is indeed a crazy school year for us.”

 

Karma silently nodded as he reminisced the wonderful memories of their assassination classroom. He smiled bashfully and softly commented, his voice almost too low to even hear. “It is the good kind of crazy though.”

 

“Hm, totally…” Nagisa’s smile showed agreement after hearing those words that gave warmth to his heart and soul. Thinking how lucky they are, a comfortable silence passed between them. Minutes later, hearing the train faintly getting closer, Karma poked on Nagisa’s cheek, signalling him as the bluenette looked dazed.

 

“Hehe, stop daydreaming now. The train’s fast approaching Nagisa. Let’s go.”

 

“Ah, sure. Let me just fix my hair for a bit.”

 

The two classmates, Karma leading the way and Nagisa taking off his hair ties while following, expected the train's arrival and stepped inside the train, quite cluttered with people but not too much. They squirmed further inside the vehicle, finally finding a space beside the glass doors. Getting themselves into a 'tight' situation, Nagisa nervously leaned on the doors while Karma is facing him, probably 2-3 inches away, and is acting like a shield for the small figure. Nagisa felt like he is about to faint, but he continued to keep his sanity in check by gripping on the strap of his bag as if his life depends on it. On the other hand, Karma tried to look away as he shivered in enchantment, like his breath was taken away from him since he can see the trap’s hair down, beautifully loose.

 

“Um, sorry. I should have realized that today will be a cramped Monday ride. I should have chose a better time.”

 

“I-It’s fine, it’s fine Karma. I mean, we both do want to be early after all. It can’t be helped.”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

“Hmm…”

 

_‘Why the sweet torture upon us?!?!’_

 

The two ‘healthy’ lads pondered on their private yet synchronized thoughts. Suddenly looking at each other as they search for answers, their faces got pinker, and giggled on their funny expressions. Trying to be as quiet as possible inside the train, the two teased on and on.

 

“Stop looking at me, demon.”

 

“Oi, you are the first one looking at my gorgeous face.”

 

“Say what now, narcissist?”

 

“Heh, if want the same attention, then lemme check your beautiful face Nagisa.”

 

“Th-That’s not wha-”

 

“Oh look, your face is getting more pink now. Pinker than mine at least.”

 

“Will you please stop it?! This isn’t the best time-mrrphm!”

 

Karma suddenly covered Nagisa’s complaining mouth with his hand, his face showing an apology. “Sorry sorry, seeing your embarrassed face somehow makes my day; I let myself go for awhile there. Also, try not to shout for my sake, will you?”

 

“Thra wa ummeherari Kor-”

 

“Hm~? Say what?” he asked, removing the hand from Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa repeatedly whispered his statement fiercely.

 

“I said 'That was unnecessary Karma.'”

 

“Hihihi, it’s a cute scene though.”

 

“C-Cute? What are you even...haaaah, you are sometimes hard to deal with, ya know?”

 

“Well, you are pretty much the reason why I fancy you like this...” Karma mumbled.

 

“Eh? Did you say something?”

 

“Nothing. Just talking to myself.”

 

“Weirdo.”

 

“No. You are.”

 

“Just shut up, this is going nowhere.”

 

“Hehe, alright, alright.”

 

Again, silence reigned over after those casual remarks, disappearing quickly thanks to a voiceover saying the train will now depart the station. The vehicle silently started its engine and started travelling the path ahead. The sounds of the vehicle gently resounded inside; Karma and Nagisa just enjoyed the mechanic noise, since they have nothing much to do than either quiet chatting or looking at the scenery. The school building is still three stations away anyway.

 

During the journey, Karma looked again at Nagisa, who is now facing the glass door to use as a mirror and tried to fix his messy hair. Tying it up to a perfect and balanced pigtail-hairstyle can be very tricky, especially in a crowded space like this. The red head just watched in amusement as his dear bestfriend struggled and struggled.

 

“Hey, Nagisa. Don’t you think you should just tie it up when we get out of the train? You don’t have much space to even raise your arms and move around.”  

 

“Hmmm, yeah I guess I’ll fix it later. Although this is quite annoying, seeing my hair got wind up in a tornado or something.”

 

“You need help? I mean, I can at least brush it neatly for you.”

 

“Ah, if you don’t mind sure. Here, get the brush.”

 

“Roger.”

 

Karma gently reached for Nagisa’s silky soft hair and started brushing it with delicately. He then remembered the times when he first met Nagisa, feeling its pressence on his fingertips.

 

“It’s been awhile since I touched your hair like this. And your hair really grow out from last time.”

 

“I guess, haha.”

 

“Not to mention, it seems like you really took care of it. Really smooth to the touch."

 

"I-Is that so?"

 

"Certainly. You are most qualified to be a model for a luxurious shampoo brand or something.”

 

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

 

“Both. Oh, and um...can you turn around for me? I will just fix your bangs.”

 

“Why are you so casual about this?!”

 

Nagisa, with a pout, approved Karma’s request and turned around, facing probably Satan's son. Karma then brushed those fluffy and messy bangs, specifically the hair strands that are sticking out in weird directions. Nagisa just stared on Karma’s focused gold-like eyes, realizing how mesmerizing they are as the pupils shine on the rays of the morning sun peaking from the glass doors.

 

“Karma?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did anybody comment on how...beautiful your eyes are?”

 

Karma’s face popped a little blushing effect on his cheeks; he is certainly not expecting that from Nagisa.

 

“N-Not really. Most of the time, th-they got intimidated by my taunting looks.”

 

“I heard from the girls that you are the most attractive among the guys in our class though.”

 

“Is that so? I thought it’s Isogai-kun getting all those maiden hearts.”

 

“I mean, Isogai-kun’s a different story though, ahahaha.”

 

“Yeah, true enough. So, why did you ask that Nagisa?”

 

“Ahh, w-well...I just wanna let you know that your eyes aren’t that scary to me. In fact, I find it stunning.”

 

“Heeeh, so you finally accept the fact that I’m flawlessly gorgeous huh?”

 

“I didn’t ask you to bring your ego higher Karma.”

 

“My ego is always high, what are you talking about?”

 

“I swear to God…”

 

“There. All finished~ Your hair is pretty neat now. Look.”

 

Karma hold up his phone screen, its camera opened to serve as a mirror, and put it in front of Nagisa’s face. Nagisa checked his appearance, and he was quite impressed.

 

“Woah, you did it well Karma. Thank you.”

 

“Hey, no problem. Besides, if I don’t mind me saying it…”

 

“Hm? Say what?”

 

“Ah, it's just that...I honestly missed this look of yours. Brings back the nostalgia of our first memories together, no?”

 

Hearing that compliment, Nagisa felt like his body temperature just went higher, making him all warm and fuzzy inside. It is the good kind of fuzziness though, enough to withstand the chilly presence in the air. He chuckled, and showed Karma an awkward yet simple grin in return, realizing that Karma actually appreciates this version of an almost trembling human being.

 

“We truly changed so much within a certain amount of time. We got close, and then drifted apart. And then here we are again, going to school together like the old times. Until now, I am still surprised to see your face again Karma, after everything that just happened. It’s like fate never let this friendship go. And...I am really lucky that I got into this fate.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Mhmm, I see...

  
  
  
  


You really like being cheesy. Don't you think Nagisa?”

 

“You know that I’m not the only one, derp face.”

 

“You are the reason why though. Well, it is one of your charms. As an ambiguous trap that is.”

 

“I thought you are gonna lay low on teasing me today.”

 

“Oh...Oopsie?”

 

“Don’t go ‘oopsie?’ on me!!”

 

Just as when their conversation gets more comedic than ever, the train slowly halted. They realized that they talked too much, never noticing that they made it to the next station already...

 

Which probably means another mass of busy nobodies will most likely hop on the train, an occurrence they aren't really prepared of.

 

~~~

 

 

“Ahh~ I am really regretting this now. I guess we should take a different means of transpo-eh? Nagisa? Are you feeling feverish again? Your face is red and sweaty.”

 

“A-A-A-Ahhh n-n-n-not r-r-r-reaaallyyy, u-um, i-it is j-just...i-i-it somehow feels hot right now! Yeah! L-Like, wow, so c-cramped in here, h-hahaha!...ha.”

 

Losing his shit, Nagisa’s mind went ‘Don’t make it obvious, don’t make it obvious, don’t make it obvious, don’t make it obvious, dontfuckingmakeitobviousNagisaaaaa!!!’, aka haywire. Karma on the other hand was still calm and collected (surprisingly); Nagisa pretty much have a thousand question marks on his head, wondering how easygoing this sadist can be. In fact, he can’t tell if he is trying to look calm for him or he is just way too dense in this situation.

 

Unluckily, the problem doesn’t stop there. As when the train started travelling again, a buff, muscular dude (and like, super fucking buff like Hulk) tried to fit his gym figure inside these tiny spaces. He started moving around, almost like a fish out of water, and his elbow suddenly hit Karma’s back. Not expecting the impact, Karma carelessly tripped over, making him fall forward in panic. 

 

"Ah! Nagisa, look out!"

 

"Eh? Uwaah! Karma...!"

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


The end result? Karma's lips glued on Nagisa’s forehead.

 

“........”

 

“........”

 

_‘SOMEBODY HELP US GET OUT OF THIS TRAIN….!’_

 

*Bonus Scene*

 

Koro-sensei was already in the classroom doing his paperwork on the teacher’s desk when he heard the door sliding open. The teacher became amused as he looked at the clock.

 

“Nurufufufufufu~ Seems like someone’s achieving an excellent attendance record here. I wonder who are th-nyuaaahhhh?!?!?!?! Nagisa-kun?! K-Karma-kun?! You guys basically become zombies!!! W-What happened??”

 

".......Sen...sei~"

 

"Eh? Nagisa-kun?"

 

‘....Ko~ro~sen~seeiiiii~ Come he~re~~ will ya? <3’

 

“E-Ehh?? Karma-kun…??? Wh-What are y-you...

 

 

 

 

 

...WAAAAAHHHH!!!! TOO CLOSE!!!! TOO SCARY!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!! DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH ME, FILTHY ASSASSINS!!!!!! GRRRAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!

 

W-WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU-UUWWWRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH, D-DON’T RAPE ME WITH YOUR KNIVES, UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME~~!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........................
> 
> I swear I am bad at titles. Halp me


End file.
